


Sons of Ares Timeline (700-735 PCE)

by The_Violet_Howler



Series: Red Rising Timeline Notes (Updated April 2020) [2]
Category: Red Rising Series - Pierce Brown
Genre: Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gen, Meta, Nonfiction, Spoilers, Timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Violet_Howler/pseuds/The_Violet_Howler
Summary: A loosely accurate timeline of the first decades of the eighth century of the Post-Conquering Era, pieced together from references across all Red Rising novels and comics.Updated to reflect information revealed in Sons of Ares Vol. II: Wrath
Series: Red Rising Timeline Notes (Updated April 2020) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560799
Kudos: 2





	1. 700-717 P.C.E.

**Author's Note:**

> Since we still have at least one more novel on the way along with two more volumes for the Sons of Ares comics, I will be coming back to add new details that are referenced in later works.
> 
> For the years of characters' births, I tried to be exact as possible, but if a character's age is only referenced as "early forties" or "late fifties," I leave it off the timeline until future novels or comics give a more precise range. (This applies to characters such as Wulfgar, Quicksilver, Harnassus, Atalantia, Rhone, Vela, and Pytha)
> 
> All sources are listed in the order they were published in order to avoid having to renumber them every time I add new information to the timeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note:** Trigg's birth year is an estimate based on Ephraim's comments that he spent around a quarter of his life in the legions. Since he spent 3 years in the Rising, 7 years as a criminal, and didn't join the legions until he was 16, that means that there are 20 years of his life between joining the legion and joining the Rising. Just 3 years shy of exactly half his life. A year in boot camp and ten years of the legion makes the most sense to me (since doing the math a quarter of 46 is 11), so unless I find evidence in Dark Age stating otherwise, I'm headcanoning that Ephraim spent a decade in the Legions.

### 700-717 P.C.E.

#### 701 P.C.E.

  * Narol of Lykos is born. [03, 06] 



#### 702 P.C.E.

  * Deanna O'Lykos is born. [16, 26, 27, 43]
  * Dale of Lykos is born. [02, 16, 19, 27, 43]



#### 703 P.C.E.

  * Ragnar Volarus is born. [14, 27, 43]



#### 705 P.C.E.

  * Atlas au Raa is born. [45, 54a] 
  * Rollo O'Sicyon is born. [15, 26, 43]
  * Barthus (future member of the Zenith Ring) is born. [45, 50]



#### 707 P.C.E.

  * Ephriam ti Horn is born at Courneuve Hospital in Hyperion’s Evenstar district. [36] 



#### 710 P.C.E.

  * Leto (lancer and heir to Nero au Augustus) is born. [07,16, 26, 43]



#### 713 P.C.E.

  * Victra au Julii is born. [08, 16, 26, 43]
  * Felix au Daan in born. [46, 47] 
  * Kobachi's Tech Emporium opens for business in Hyperion, Luna. [26, 38] 



#### 717 P.C.E

##### ~Tuesday September 18 

  * Trigg ti Nakamura is born. [26, 30b, 30c, 31a, 31b, 34a, 34b, 34c, 37a, 37b, 37c] 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [01] RR Ch 01;  
> [a] "Eo is sixteen, too."  
> [b] “He’s three years older. Make him think he’s a sage, that he knows more.”  
> [02] RR Ch 04; “Eo, my father died before he was even twenty-five because he had the right of it.”  
> [03] RR Ch 06; “Thirty-five and so old, so tired.”  
> [04] RR Ch 10; “They give monies and handouts to make generations dependent on the seventh day of each new Earth month.”  
> [05] RR Ch 20; “It’s supposed to age you fifty years in ten months and show you what your ancestors did to give you this empire.”  
> [06] Image depicting the Society logo encircled by the words Sacrifice, Obedience, and Prosperity. Captioned “The Sigil of the Society. 736 P.C.E. (Post-Conquering Era)” on Pierce Brown’s Facebook page circa July 18, 2014.  
> [07] GS Ch 04; “He’s a bright lancer ten years my senior with braided hair and a half-moon grin.”  
> [08] GS Ch 06; “Her laugh is husky and makes me feel small and boyish, reminding me she’s seven years older than I.”  
> [09] GS Ch 07; “We are now twenty.”  
> [10] GS Ch 46;  
> [a] “She went her own way about a year after you left.”  
> [b] “No way they wouldn’t know he was a Gold after that. Had our first face-to-face that day.”  
> [c] “We lived just outside New Thebes for a year.”  
> [d] “Cost me almost everything I owned, but nine months later, this little Goblin squirmed out.”  
> [11] GS Ch 51; “Father, did you really think a ten-year-old cares about the Silver market?”  
> [12] MS Ch 08; “Twenty Years old now, by my count.”  
> [13] MS Ch 10; "In the garden, they killed Revus au Raa and his nine-year-old granddaughter."  
> [14] MS Ch 11; “Nearly forty, he’s a man who was raised in a world of ice and magic, sold to the Gods to buy life for his people, and served as a slave longer than I’ve been alive.”  
> [15] MS Ch 20; “Now I’m thirty-eight and can murder the lot of ‘em ten ways till Sunday with a screwdriver and an electrical kit.”  
> [16] MS Ch 22; “We’re twenty-three, dipshit.”  
> [17] MS Ch 37; “Did the Sons of Ares rob a deep space asteroid warehouse in in March, several days after your escape? About four months ago?”  
> [18] MS Ch 43; "The boy is no older than seventeen, only just having won his year at the Ganymede Institute.  
> [19] MS Ch 50; ““How old were you when he died?” Cassius asks. “About six, I reckon.””  
> [20] MS Ch 59; ““How long were you imprisoned by Darrow, Cassius?” “Four months.””  
> [21] MS Ch 65;  
> [a] "In the weeks following the bombing of Luna and the ascension of Mustang, much has changed.  
> [b] “He retreated to Mercury with the core of his force.”  
> [c] “And there, in the Citadel landing platform in what was once the heart of Gold power, Cassius au Bellona and I shake hands and say farewell, almost six years to the day since we first met.”  
> [22] Image depicting Varus au Celinius being abducted on the streets of Agea by Fitchner and his team. SOA #1, Pg 6; Captioned “Agea, Mars 720 PCE” on Pierce Brown’s Facebook page circa March 29, 2017.  
> [23] SOA #2 Pg 13; "I would graduate with a Peerless Scar, but I had not won the games."  
> [24] SOA #2 Pg 17; “The next day I sold my contract to an upstart Silver who was looking for Golds to terraform other planets.”  
> [25] SOA #4 Pg 8; “Been, what? A year?”  
> [26] IG Map; “The Solar System in the 10th year of the Solar War. Commissioned by Sovereign Virginia au Augustus, 753 PCE.”  
> [27] IG Ch 02; “She’s only eighteen years older than I am, but she wears the years hard.”  
> [28] IG Ch 04; “I’m eighteen now with stubborn baby fat in my cheeks.”  
> [29] IG Ch 05; "“The very important man is reporting on the Reaper’s Triumph in Hyperion City.”  
> [30] IG Ch 06;  
> [a] “Half my age, my Obsidian accomplice smiles with a mouth mangled by second-rate dental work.”  
> [b] “Even with the Z, I feel every drink and snort and puff of my forty-six years. I blame the legion for stealing a good quarter of them.”  
> [c] “Liberation Day is a perfect time for the blade to go missing.”  
> [31] IG Ch 07;  
> [a] “The morning after the heist, on my least favorite day of the year, I drain the vodka from my glass, waiting for the arbiter to finish his inspection.”  
> [b] “Or something like that. Good branding. Works like a charm on sixteen-year-old graymatter.”  
> [32] IG Ch 08; “But twenty now, I feel like a potted plant, spilling root and limb from a cracking clay bowl.  
> [33] IG Ch 10; “She has been a shadow to my life ever since I beat her favorite son to death in a simple stone room sixteen years ago.”  
> [34] IG Ch 14;  
> [a] “I was two years out of the legion and had come to the Mass to burn a few credits with some squaddies from Piraeus.”  
> [b] “The man was young, simple, and two years into the legion from some Earth backwater.”  
> [c] “Thought you wouldn’t remember Trigg’s birthday.”  
> 


	2. 718-735 P.C.E.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note 1:** When reminiscing over the events of _Golden Son_ during _Dark Age_ , Mustang comments "could I really have been only nineteen?" However if true, this would make her 15 years old at the time of the Institute, and the books have repeatedly indicated that every student in her class was sixteen or seventeen at the time of enrollment. (Darrow, Sevro, and Pebble were 17, as confirmed by _Red Rising_ , _Morning Star_ , and Iron Gold, while Screwface was sixteen, as confirmed by _Dark Age_ ). Mustang being born a year after Darrow would make her twenty at the time of the Lion's Rain, lining up with her twin brother's comments earlier in the novel and maintaining consistency with the standard depictions of the Institute.
> 
> ~~**Note 2:** Volume 2 of the Sons of Ares released, taking place the year after Bryn's death. Chapter 3 confirms that Sevro was conceived in 720 PCE, which would theoretically put Fitchner's graduation from the Institute in 719 PCE. However, Chapters 4, 5, and 6 portray spaceship travel times that are inconsistent with those of the novels, which portray travel times measured in weeks or months where the same journey in the comic is depicted taking hours. To compromise, I decided to edit my timeline according to what would be the most consistent with the world-building of the series. Given that the Institute is supposed to take 10 months and it would take around 2 months to reach Triton from Mars, my interpretation is this:~~   
> 
> 
> ~~
>   * Fitchner graduated from the Institute in October of 718 PCE, and arrived on Triton in 719 PCE.
> ~~ ~~
>   * He left Triton in December 719 and arrived on Mars in late January/early February 720.
> ~~ ~~
>   * Sevro was born in October 720 and his mother was killed a few weeks later in November.
> ~~ ~~
>   * The first 2 chapters of Volume 2 take place 10 months later in early September 721 PCE.
> ~~ ~~
>   * Fitchner and Ryanna went back to Triton for Bryn's funeral, which was held earlier that year in January 721. Quicksilver fired Fitchner upon his return to Mars in March.
>   * Fitchner and Ryanna arrive on Ganymede and Trion, respectively, in late October, and the final confrontation at asteroid Locus Folium 9 takes place in December 721.
> ~~ ~~
>   * Fitchner returns to Mars at the end in January 722 PCE.
> ~~ 

> 
> **Note 2.5:** According to a Facebook Q&A with Pierce, the reason that interplanetary travel in Vol. II is shown taking place in a matter of hours is because the weeks' long journeys during the novel took place when the planets the characters were leaving were on the other side of the sun from where they were going. Plus, Ryanna and Arturius were travelling aboard small, single ships as opposed to large military fleets that had to fly in formation, and between Quicksilver's fortune and the Board of Quality Control would likely have access to the highest quality engines. So, I'm disregarding my previous attempt to make sense of the comic timeline and going with what I've got from canon.

### 718-735 P.C.E.

#### 718 P.C.E.

  * Kieran O'Lykos is born. [01b, 16, 26, 43]



#### 719 P.C.E.

  * Fitchner au Barca graduates from the Institute. [23, 25] 
    * After his friend Arturius au Vardan caves to pressure from his mother and gives up attempting to find Fitchner employment by House Vardan, Fitchner accepts a contract with a Sun Industries subsidiary running terraforming operations on Triton. 
  * Shortly after Fitchner's arrival on Triton, a geyser eruption around the northern Lovelock Engine triggered an earthquake that cracked the moon's crust and spilled the engine into the sea. 
    * Fitchner lost an arm diving to pull drowning Red workers out of the water, and shortly after pulling him to safety Bryn, one of the workers, lost her leg.
    * During their recovery in the arctic hospital, Fitchner came to thank her for saving his life. They continued to spend time together over the next few months as Bryn was fitted for a prosthetic and Carvers grew Fitchner a new hand, and over the next few months, they fell in love.



#### 720 P.C.E.

  * Darrow O’Lykos is born January 28 [06, 16, 26, 43, 44]
  * Eo of Lykos is born. [01a, 06, 16, 26, 43]
  * Pebble is born. [26, 40]
  * Fitchner's contract ends and he returns to Mars, bringing Bryn and her sister Ryanna with him. [25]   

    * Upon arrival, Quicksilver gives him a new job assassinating corporate rivals, and threatens to expose his illicit marriage to keep him in line. 
    * Some time after his first assignment killing Theron au Aktler, Bryn tells him that she wants a child. 
    * Fitchner spends months looking before finally finding a black market Carver who can help them conceive.
  * Sevro au Barca is born. [10d, 16, 26, 43]
  * The carver who modified Bryn's Fallopian tubes is arrested by the Board of Quality Control for work done on an Obsidian gladiator. 
    * When being interrogated by Arturius, he rats Bryn and Fitchner out for a reduced sentence. [10c, 22]
    * Bryn and Sevro are captured. When Fitchner finds out, he trades his services to Quicksilver indefinitely in exchange for the resources and information to rescue them. 
    * When Fitchner and his team storm the Board of Quality Control's Martian headquarters at Whitehold, Bryn manages to wound Arturius and flee with Sevro. 
    * Bryn is cornered by a Lurcher squad in the hangar's upper catwalk, and throws baby Sevro down to Fitchner. 
    * Arturius wounds Fitchner, but out of unrequited love, allows him and his team to leave with Sevro. 
    * Bryn is executed with achlys-9 gas. 
  * Fitchner and Ryanna return to Triton to hold a funeral for Bryn in Cryssos, where Fitchner introduces baby Sevro to his grandmother. 



#### 721 P.C.E.

  * Virginia au Augustus (Mustang) and Adrius au Augustus (Jackal) are born. [45, 55]
  * Horatius au Savag (Screwface) is born. [45, 48] 
  * Upon his return to Mars, Quicksilver dismisses Fitchner from his services to protect his own interests. [58] 
    * Driven by grief over his wife's death, Fitchner founds the Sons of Ares, adopting the moniker of the warlord Ares. 
  * Drusus au Vardan is born. [56, 57] 
  * Four months after the birth of Drusus, Ficthner buys information on the security of House Vardan's estate from the Syndicate so that the Sons of Ares can infiltrate the manor during a dinner party in honor of Arturius' son. 
    * Fitchner attempts to kill infant Drusus, but Ryanna, angered that Fitchner would stoop so low as to murder a child, fires her scorcher into the air, alerting security to their presence.
    * The Sons of Ares flee the scene in a getaway helicopter piloted by one of Quicksilver's Pinks, while Fennix is captured holding the security forces at bay as his comrades escape. 
    * Fennix refuses divulge information even after being tortured, but Arturius recognizes him and executes him with his razor. 
    * Fitchner convinces Quicksilver to re-hire his services in order to protect Sevro, but with Cylax's help begins investigating Quicksilver's activities in an effort to gain some leverage over his employer.
    * After Fitchner learns that Zurabal is now on Quicksilver's payroll and intimidates him for information about a secret project that Quicksilver is working on, Ryanna takes Sevro and leaves for Triton. 
    * The day that she leaves, Fitchner receives instructions from Quicksilver to travel to Ganymede and assassinate Hecuba au Rhodes, the head of Ag-Regate industries, which Quicksilver is interested in purchasing a controlling share over. [59] 
  * Fitchner arrives at the Ganymede Docks, where Hecuba au Rhodes offers him information Quicksilver's interest in her company in exchange for his help in staging an "accident" for her daughter Prospera. 
    * Ryanna lands on Triton and contacts Cylax to let her know and ask him to pass on a message to Fitchner. 
    * Fitchner and Prospera visit the sulfur sea of Io, where he fakes her death with Haemanthus oil.
    * After Hecuba has given Fitchner information about a secret shipyard in the asteroid belt, Prospera awakens in her coffin and attacks her mother. 
    * Fitchner leaves as the two women kill each other.
    * As he boards his ship, he uses the fear of Golds bred into all lower colors to avoid being questioned too thoroughly by security officials.
    * Arturius learns of Fitchner's impending departure from Ganymede through security footage and orders his ship to be prepared to travel to wherever Fitchner is headed.
    * The Syndicate breaks into Fitchner's apartment and roughs up Sevro's nursemaid to send a message to Fitchner. 
    * Cylax's spying on Arturius is discovered when he overhears the conversation of Vardan's impending departure, and contacts Ryanna on Triton to warn her that Fitchner is in danger. 
    * Vardan forces pursue Cylax through Agea before he throws himself off a building to his death to avoid capture.
    * When she cannot call Cylax back, Ryanna charters a shuttle to the hidden shipyards. 
  * Fitchner arrives at Locus Folium 9, where he learns that Quicksilver is designing deep space voyages to colonize other star systems. 
    * Before he can learn more, Arturius arrives with a team of bodyguards. While his bodyguards destroy the ships being built, Arturius and Fitchner duel in the middle of the construction yard before he leaves his old friend for dead. 
  * Fitchner uses his gravBoots to board Arturius' shuttle and slaughter the crew, before he and Arturius duel above the exploding shipyards. Ryanna arrives and shoots out Arturius' gravBoots, sending the man falling to his death in the inferno. 
    * Ryanna catches him and carries him back to her shuttle. 
  * Fitchner returns to Mars with Ryanna and Sevro, where he and Quicksilver hash out an agreement to co-lead the Sons of Ares. 
    * Fitchner takes revenge on the Syndicate. 



#### 723 P.C.E.

  * Dio of Lykos is born. [12, 26, 42]
  * Cicero au Votum is born. [26, 32, 46]
  * Ephriam ti Horn graduates from boot camp and joins the Society's Legions. [31b, 36] 



#### 726 P.C.E.

  * Darrow's father Dale leads a group of Lykos miners in performing the Forbidden Dance as an act of non-violent rebellion. All participants are arrested and executed. [16, 19, 26, 42] 
  * Aeneas au Raa is born. [18, 26, 42]



#### 727 P.C.E.

  * Dancer O'Faran joins the Sons of Ares. [10a, 10b, 26, 33, 52] 
  * Mustang meets Daxo au Telemanus for the first time. [49] 
    * Kavax tells her to memorize Paradise Lost before meeting his firstborn son. 



#### 728-729 P.C.E.

  * Marius au Raa is born. [26, 39, 42] 



#### 730 P.C.E.

  * Volga Fjorgan is born. [36, 26, 30a, 30b] 



#### 731 P.C.E.

  * Adrius pays Karnus to assault Cladius' girlfriend and kill him in a duel. [09, 11, 45, 55]
  * Ajax au Grimmus-Raa is born. [45, 53a, 54b, 54b, 54c] 



#### 732 P.C.E.

##### January 11:

  * Matteo wins a hundred million credits from Atalantia au Grimmus in a game of Karachi. [51]



#### 733 P.C.E.

  * Lysander au Lune is born. [26, 32]
  * Rhonna O'Lykos is born. [26, 35]
  * Alexandar au Arcos is born. [26, 41, 42]
  * Thesalia au Raa is born. [13, 26, 42] 
  * Ephriam ti Horn retires from the legion. [26, 30b, 31a, 31b, 34a, 34b] 
  * Trigg ti Nakamura graduates from boot camp and is assigned to Legio XIII Dracones. [26, 30b, 31a, 31b, 34a, 34b] 



#### 735 P.C.E.

  * Lyria O'Lagalos is born. [26, 28]
  * Ephraim and Trigg meet at a bar at Atlas Interplanetary Docks in Hyperion, Luna. [26, 30b, 31a, 31b, 34a, 34b] 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [35] IG Ch 16; “Twenty, with a buzzed head and a flat nose.”  
> [36] IG Ch 18; “Born 707 PCE at Courneuve Hospital in Evenstar, Hyperion.  
> [37] IG Ch 23;  
> [a] “Sophocles has been mad as a box of snakes since we arrived on Luna last week, trying his best to kill the lovely pachelbel birds that fill the trees of the Citadel’s gardens.”  
> [b] “The small datapad on the underside of my wrist reads 7:32 A.M. Earth Standard on the sixteenth day of the bright month of October.”  
> [c] “I feel more trapped on this moon than I did on the three-week journey from Mars.”  
> [38] IG Ch 24; “But somehow, someway, he’s remained on this corner for forty years, like a benevolent fungus resistant to any and all change.”  
> [39] IG Ch 25; "I remember him a boy of thirteen, quiet, resentful of the parties and as disdainful of his peers as they were of him."  
> [40] IG Ch 27; “Her cherubic face looks younger than her thirty-three years.”  
> [41] IG Ch 34; "You would have been in the seed of youth. Eight, nine?"  
> [42] IG Ch 37; “Eleven years ago Thesalia went with her grandfather Revus to see Mars and attend Augustus’s summit.”  
> [43] IG Ch 47; “Ten years ago, the Dockyards of Ganymede were destroyed.”  
> [44] Daily Express, “WATCH Red Rising Author Pierce Brown: Top 10 Fan Questions, Top 3 Howler Pick-up Lines!” circa February 3, 2018, https://www.express.co.uk/entertainment/books/914133/Red-Rising-author-Pierce-Brown-interview-Iron-Gold-reader-questions-Howler-pick-up-lines.  
> [45] DA Map; “The Planet Mercury. Continent of Helios. Commissioned by Sovereign Virginia au Augustus, 754 PCE.”  
> [46] DA Ch 01; "Just past forty, he has little love for the lowColors."  
> [47] DA Ch 14; “He is ten years older, and thus his condescension is limitless, and hilarious.”  
> [48] DA Ch 17; “Unless you got a cloak, he ain’t your pack. He’s been mine since I was sixteen.”  
> [49] DA Ch 22; "It took me twenty-seven years to get that."  
> [50] DA Ch 25; "The forty-nine-year-old human male is temporarily experiencing reduced auditory function of ninety percent."  
> [51] DA Ch 28; “At the Aristotle Club. January eleventh, 732 P.C.E. Were you robbing the place, Mr. Horn?”  
> [52] DA Ch 29; “Ten years, I never saw his face.”  
> [53] DA Ch 37;  
> [a]“After the death of her daughter, around fifteen years ago, Octavia sent the Fear Knight on an expeditionary campaign when terraforming on Pluto was threatened by the raids.”  
> [b] “One year in, he reported back that the situation was untenable. He’d been ambushed and lost all but two ships. Octavia told him to go radio silent until the operation was complete. It was an execution. But Seven years ago, he returned. And at about the same time that deepsapce miners began to suggest the Ascomanni had united under a single ruler.”  
> [54] DA Ch 59;  
> [a] “Forty-nine years of age.”  
> [b] "She took my son as a... paramour before he turned sixteen.  
> [c] "Ajax may have my DNA, but I was off fighting for my Sovereign for half his life. When I returned... well, that boy is her creature to the bone now."  
> [55] DA Ch 91; “After I have received my debrief, I find Pax sitting with Holiday in the garden where my brother killed my father twelve years before.”  
> [56] SOA Vol. 2 Pg 11; "Killed a shitload of people at the Board of Quality Control about ten months ago."  
> [57] SOA Vol. 2 Pg 19; "The little mite already has us both running around at his beck and call and he's not even four months old."  
> [58] SOA Vol. 2 Pg 34; "Didn't you drop me six months ago and tell me to go fuck off and hermit myself?"  
> [59] SOA Vol. 2 Pg 48; "My assessment is that Ag-Regate is ideally placed for expansion to challenge House Codovan, and I believe that you are the perfect candidate to turn them to my overtures, in the same manner in which you assisted with the Aktler matter last year."  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Pierce Brown retconned a lot of details from Golden Son, which makes figuring out the time frame of the Sons of Ares comics a pain because I can't tell if the period between Fitchner and Bryn moving to Mars and her death being compressed from four years to less than two is just Pierce doing a retcon or Fitchner being an Unreliable Narrator.


End file.
